


My Lover's Ghost (Ereri)

by 7Savage7LS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi is sad, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Masturbation, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren comes back to life, ereri, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Savage7LS/pseuds/7Savage7LS
Summary: Eren is guarding a village that is under repair from a Titan attack. As Levi is defending Eren, he fails to notice Eren's body being torn away from his Titan form and shredded to bits.Levi may not have loved the brat... but he had already lost enough. His family, his friends, his squad and now Eren.Working in his office, Levi hears a voice calling for him. The voice sounds familiar and Levi comes to the conclusion that it's Eren.





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren, you'll be defending the perimeter of the town south of Trost district. Levi and Hanji's squad will assist you during the process. It's only until we manage to find a way to stop the titans from getting through the wall, understood?" Erwin explained the plan to him thoroughly, "You need to kill any titans that come near the village and ignore all that are out of reach. You cannot leave the town unprotected."  
"Yes sir," Eren saluted.

"Alright, brat. Get your ass on your horse," Levi ordered, "we're leaving."  
"Yes, Captain Levi." Eren swung his leg over his horse as he jumped. He gripped the reins, waiting patiently for Levi's signal. "Don't mess this up, idiot. We're all depending on you. You fail, everything fails." Levi does not need to pit pressure like that. _Does he understand how hard this is for me? To have everyone count on you? It's hard._

They left the headquarters and headed for the south of Trost district. The hooves galloped over the soft blades of grass. It seemed like humans were the grass and titans were the horses. They laughed at our futile attempts.  
"Sir..."  
Levi interrupted Eren, "You need to transform now. I'm sure Four Eyes' experiments has paid off for endurance. Last until I say you can stop. You're under my command. Do not disobey me. Humanity needs you alive. I need you alive." _He needs me alive?_  
"I understand, sir!"

Eren hooked onto a lower building and landed on the ground safely. A 10-metre-class titan headed for him and snatched Eren in his hand effortlessly. Eren didn't struggle, though. Raising his hand, he drew blood from the bite mark. Sparks flew everywhere as a blinding light surrounded Eren. Eren's titan form went into stance, ready to fight. He threw a fist at the titan, blood splattering across the ground as he stomped on its head. Eren continued this for a while as the others were taking other perimeters.

A hoard crowded Eren and he failed to notice one that had climbed over a building, beginning to jump. It aimed for Eren's nape and tore him from his titan form as other titans ripped bits of flesh away. The titans each ripped Eren's limbs apart, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. At least the bones they left of him lied there.

"Eren! Shit!" Levi zipped through the air, killing any titans he passed with inhuman speed. "Eren! Better be alive, dammit!" Levi froze in place, taking in the horrid sight. "Eren," he whispered to himself.

"Levi!" Hanji called to him. She stopped by his side, gasping, "No. I'm sorry. We've patched up the wall, all that's left is to rid the titans left."  
"Why couldn't we be faster? A goddamn fucking minute! You could have come to me with that news, assuring me that we could move on to the next step... but you didn't. Why couldn't we all have done better?"  
"I know you've experienced much pain, Levi," Hanji comforted him, "but none of us wanted this. Humanity needed him... and I know that you did too."  
"I shouldn't have called him a brat all those times. I shouldn't have beat him up every time he screwed with training or missed a spot during cleaning. What I should have done was tell him that I know how it feels to have everyone depend on you, to be pressured and not be loved, only used. I only made it worse for him, though. Eren, I am so sorry. If you could come back to me, I would do anything for you. I'd give up my life... because it's not like I'd have anything to lose... except you. Everyone else left me. Why did you leave too?" he sobbed but no tears came. Only whimpers, hiccups and a parched throat.

Everyone galloped on horseback to headquarters after eliminating the rest of the titans in Trost. Gloom painted the soldiers' faces. They had lost humanity's last hope to save a district. It was a bad move. It was like chess; no one wants to sacrifice their Queen. If you did, you'd still be alive but the everything seems pointless and hopeless.

Armin and Mikasa sprinted over to Captain Levi.  
"Levi Heichou!" Armin and Mikasa saluted.  
"Sir," Armin spoke, "where is Eren?" Levi's face remained dull.  
He hesitated for a moment, "Dead."  
Armin gasped, whereas, Mikasa didn't take this lightly and it only angered her, "What?! Tell me you're lying! You're pushing my buttons because you want to see how I react! He has to be alive! The only times you're ever sad is when he's around... so where is he?!"  
"As I said: dead. He died in vain... but he served humanity. His death could have been prevented and I apologise for not being good enough... but the entire Survey Corps is wallowing in their own pain. To you, it was the loss of a friend. To others, it was the loss of choice. They may never get to live a peaceful life with a family of their own. For me, I lost the one thing I had left. You're not the only one suffering. Think of others for once."

Levi headed back to his office and plopped down onto his chair. He buried his face in his hands, lost in thought. _I could have killed them... but I was too busy defending myself in caution that if I took off, I'd fly into the path of the other titan. I should have found a different way. I'm so fucking selfish. Eren, I miss you. I want to see you again._

"Then look up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren calls to Levi... and Levi does as Eren tells him - he looks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Saturday and Sunday.  
> Small spoiler in this chapter.

The voice echoed. Had Levi imagined it? The voice was so familiar. It was similar to the teal-eyed teenager's. He looked up. OK, now he must be hallucinating. There stood Eren, smiling down at Levi.  
"I didn't think you'd miss me," Eren teased.  
"Huh... Eren." Levi jumped out of his seat and crawled across the papers scrawled out along his desk to wrap his arms around Eren. He lunged forward, expecting to meet a squishy warmth but instead, nearly gained a concussion and some splinters.

That was on his bucket list too. Polish floorboards. He had his office designed that way in comparison to the rest of the castle because stone catches moss and mould easily and he didn't want pebble fragments lying around. Otherwise, he might have had one stuck in his head right now.

"Must be pretty comfy there. You seem to just want to lie there all day long." Levi snapped out of his trance and shot a glare at Eren... if he was even there.  
"Why can't I touch you?" Levi asked as he got to his feet and stood in front of Eren.  
"I'm a ghost." That put a bullet through Levi's head.  
"Then how can I hear and see you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe the gods gifted us. I attempted to communicate with the others but it never worked. I wanted to see if my lovely Captain could." Levi's eyes burned into him. "I was so happy when you looked at me. You could hear me. Then it was confirmed that you could also see me. Unfortunately, we can't make physical contact."

Levi was about to talk but bit his tongue.   
"What is it, Captain?"  
Levi opened his mouth and shut it again. Finally, he said, "Call me Levi," he sighed, "Why weren't you reborn?"  
Eren diverted his eyes and his face twisted into many different emotions. "I want to be by your side. There was a possibility that I could've remembered you in my next life... but I couldn't take that risk when I can forever stay by your side and protect you. I'm not willing to let go of what I had. I've worked too hard... and I need to finish what I've started."

There was another moment of silence. "You don't mind if I tell the others, do you?"  
"I'll leave that decision to you." He leaned against the wall. Levi's expression morphed into confusion. Eren took note of it, "I can't touch humans. I can go through walls... but I can't touch humans."  
"I guess that involves titans."  
"Well, they were originally humans."  
"How do you know that?" Levi glanced at him.  
"Hanji," that one word can mean a lot. Levi exhaled a sigh of frustration.  
"Of course she did." Levi hummed, "I think I'll keep this situation to myself for now." It would only create more tension, concerns and problems for the squad. Especially Hanji. Yeah, she'd definitely be an irritation. Like 'can I see him' and 'where is he'. "I'm not telling Shitty Glasses, that I am certain of." Eren chuckled.

"So Eren... anything you have in mind? What do you want to do?" Levi asked him.  
"Lance Corporal Levi! Humanity's Strongest Soldier! He's offering me to choose what we get to do?" Eren dramatised.  
Levi rolled his eyes, "Make up your mind before I change my own." Eren smirked and wrapped his arms around Levi.  
Levi stuttered, "Y... You said..."  
Eren raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side like a puppy, "Really emphasises my acting skills, doesn't it? Strange to hear you stutter, Levi. It's cute."  
"Don't say that. Ever. What about when I tried to tackle you?"  
"I simply stepped to the side."  
"So... we can touch each other?"  
Eren's perverted grin widened. "If that's what you want," he winked.  
"You know what I mean, brat." Levi shrugged Eren's arm off his shoulder. "I just want to make sure you don't leave me again." Eren noticed the sudden octave drop in Levi's voice.

"Levi, I never left you in the first place. I'll promise to never leave you, if you never leave I. We stick side by side. We have to ignore those with the 'o' shaped mouths and the ones that always question 'why.'" Levi slapped Eren's head and he winced in pain. "What?! It's on all of Hanji's weird typewriter machine things! It goes 'y', 'u', 'i', 'o'!" He earned another slap. "I'm not kidding! Besides, your name is 'Levi' and 'leave I'! Pretty smart, eh?"  
"No. It's stupid... and that means that every time you say my name, you're telling me to leave you."  
"And there we are with the 'leave you'!"  
"Shut up!"  
Eren pouted, "Sorry, Levi."  
"Look, you're treating our relationship like it's lasted for longer than a decade."  
"It does not matter the quantity, only the quality."  
"You mean how I treated you like shit?"  
"Levi, you treat everyone like shit. That's if you compare your personality to everyone else's. But if you compare me to everyone else, you treat me the way you normally treat everyone."  
"No. I always pressured you. The only thing worse than not bothering to see thing's from another's perspective is acknowledging it but not bothering to treat them the way they deserve to be treated. That's what I've been doing to you."

Eren walked Levi to his bed an they lay down on it, cuddling into each other. Levi burrowed his face into Eren's chest and Eren pulled him closer if that was anymore possible. He had his fingers tangled in Levi's silky strands and was lightly massaging his scalp. Eren's hand explored lower and groped Levi's buttocks. A gasp escaped Levi's throat and he squirmed out of Eren's hold.  
"Eren," he warned, "don't push it."  
"Sorry. I just like having you with me. It makes me feel safe. Please come back." Levi nodded and reached his arm over Eren to pull him in, their legs intertwined the slightest.

As Levi's eyes began to flutter shut, the door burst open. He shot up along with Eren.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" His eyes met wit Erwin's.   
"You're late for the meeting. I'm shocked. You told me you had insomnia... and you usually sleep in a chair."}  
"I never said told you that and you wouldn't know either of the two unless you were stalking me. Who knows? Maybe next time, you'll be watching me in my dreams."  
"Never mind that. We're holding Eren's burial tomorrow."  
"All that's left of him is bones." Eren cradled his Heichou more.  
"You must be pretty tense about this. I thought you didn't like a crinkled uniform..." Eren quickly let go. "...and apparently it's no longer crinkled."  
"Proves how good I am when it comes to cleanliness. Now, I'm sure it doesn't matter that I missed one meeting," Levi hopped out of bed and began pushing Erwin out the door, "so I would like to get some rest while I still can."  
"Levi, be up at dawn tomorrow. Meet me in my office and we can head to the funeral."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just leave." Levi slammed the door in Erwin's face, heading back to Eren and spooned with him again.  
"Goodnight, Levi."  
"Goodnight, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The maximum amount of chapters will be 12.


End file.
